drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forgettable War Doctor
"Oh God! AAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" -The Forgettable War Doctor, Too Many Doctor Who's Character The Forgettable War Doctor is a forgotten war hero and incarnation who fought in the Time War by walking on a path for 400 years Outfit He wears a brown leather Jacket with yellow marks and it has been creased due to the Time War. Brown trouser, light brown waistcoat with a gold chain in the pockets and a brown war belt to hold his Sonic Screwdriver, light red dotted cravat and an old shirt. Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 19.44.55.png|Old Screen_Shot_2017-01-14_at_3.47.39_PM.png|''Forgetfulness of The Doctor'' (Post Regeneration) Screen_Shot_2017-01-14_at_3.51.53_PM.png|''Forgetfulness of The Doctor'' (Castle segment) Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 19.52.39.png|Young Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 20.00.54.png|''The Time War of Doom'' (Master segment) Adventures "Oh my goodness. Where am I?" 'Forgetfulness of The Doctor' At some point in his adventures, The Hammy Doctor made a choice to visit some creepy castle, this choice causing his regeneration into The Forgettable War Doctor. The newly regenerated Doctor switches between his aged voice, Dr. Who's voice and his current voice as he tries to escape this mystery tower. Once he escapes, he returns to Gallifrey- discovering that a Time War has broken out. He somehow avoids being killed by a Dalek, leaving him to wonder how on Earth that happened. He decides to fight in the Time War. The Time War of Doom Coming Soon Execution of The Doctor Coming Soon The Final Forgettable Day It is the final day of the Time War on Gallifrey and it is up to Forgettable War Doctor to put this war to an end, can he end this or how can he end the time War. Too Many Dr. Whos: Fan Films Are Forever The Forgettable War Doctor is still walking through the hills as seen in 'The Final Forgettable Day' and he gives his most 'badass' speech. He is then in the Tardis and changes into the non-canon incarnation Mysterious Dr. Who? He meets up with the other Doctors but Dr. Who? doesn't accept him and tells him to "Piss off your not canon" and he does that. 'Series A Segments' After the Events of Too Many Doctor Who's, Forgettable War is captured by the Time Lords and put on exile, as they confuse him for the canon Doctor as this one had a much more active part in the war compared to The Mysterious Doctor, who just had silly adventures on Earth and whatnot.. He is taken to Earth on a ship as he remembers his past adventures. He finally decides to use the Sonic Screwdriver to escape the ship. He arrives in a white void, where Rassilon commands The Doctor to destroy a monstrous creature, who The Doctor identifies as Dave. Dave attacks The Doctor. Day of The Renegade After being horrifically mutilated by Dave, The Forgettable War Doctor is teleported on earth, and regenerates into The Renegade Doctor. "AAAUUUGH. My kidneys... Dave and his stupid fucking neeple... Where am I? Wait, it that- aw shit! I have grey hair again! Dammit! I was enjoying being young n' that, and- oh no. I'm regenerating again. I don't wanna go! I've forgotten my last words again!" Behind The Scenes The Forgettable War Doctor was originally intended to be part of the canon in TMDWS....or so Blair thought. It was only after completing one of the episodes that Blair discovered that TMDWS? already had a War Doctor with Mysterious Dr. Who?, so Jacob C. Rose & Stuart Lloyd (for some reason) decided to keep Forgettable War part of the TMDWS but making him non canon. And thus, the "non canon" insult jokes were born! Appearances *The Final Forgettable Day *Too Many Doctor Who's: Fanfilms Are Forever *Day of the Renegade (Cameo) *Forgetfulness of The Doctor *The Time War of Doom *Execution of The Doctor Category:Doctors Category:Soldiers